October 10, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The October 10, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 10, 2011 at Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Summary Defiant in the face of the chaos that has taken over the Raw SuperShow, Triple H vowed that he would not step down as WWE COO and that the night's event would continue as planned in spite of the Superstar “Solidarity Rally” that was taking place in the parking lot of Oklahoma City's Chesapeake Energy Arena. The Game was not alone, though. Soon joined by John Cena, Sheamus and CM Punk, Triple H and this group of Superstars made it clear that they believe in sports-entertainment's oldest adage — the show must go on. Determined to put on a show, Cena and Sheamus locked up in the ring while Triple H officiated and Punk handled commentary. It was an entertaining, makeshift match that was soon interrupted by an unexpected presence — Mr. McMahon. Calling an end to the bout, the intimidating magnate addressed his son-in-law directly, telling Triple H that he liked his style, but the WWE Board of Directors has labeled him as a possible financial catastrophe and has relieved him of his duties on Raw. Furthermore, the Board declared that no member of the McMahon family could run the Raw SuperShow due to a conflict of interest, leading Mr. McMahon to announce a new Interim General Manager of Raw — WWE Executive Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis. Immediately stepping into his new role, Mr. Laurinaitis welcomed the embattled Superstars back into the arena and sent Christian and John Morrison directly to the ring in their street clothes. Already unhappy with the new General Manager, Captain Charisma took his anger out on The Shaman of Sexy, beating JoMo and then encouraging Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler to smash the fallen competitor. This bout was just the beginning of the Laurinatis-led Raw Supershow. In short order, the GM scheduled two main events for the night — World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry vs. Randy Orton and WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk. Less than two weeks before he faces Big Show at Vengeance, Mark Henry clashed with Randy Orton and came very close to falling to WWE's Apex Predator. After getting nailed with a devastating RKO, The World's Strongest Man was down for the count before a malicious Cody Rhodes attacked Orton for the second time in the bout. The Intercontinental Champion and Mark Henry brutalized the vulnerable Viper before Rhodes sent a humiliating message of contempt to his former mentor by putting a paper bag on his head. Still fired up following her brutal beat down of Beth Phoenix on last Monday's Raw, Kelly Kelly came to fight with her good friend Eve by her side. Tempering the blonde beauty's aggressiveness with her ring smarts, Eve capitalized on the punishment Kelly dished out by pinning Tamina for the win. Somewhere in the locker room, Beth & Natalya were watching this match very closely. Less than an hour into his tenure as Interim Raw General Manager, John Laurinaitis dropped two bombshells. First, he announced that WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio will defend his title against John Cena at Vengeance. Then, in a move that shocked the WWE Universe, Mr. Laurinaitis beckoned Jim Ross into the ring and called the WWE Hall of Famer an ingrate for walking out on Triple H last week. The EVP of Talent Relations then fired the legendary announcer. Two weeks after he returned to the ring and smashed both Jack Swagger & United States Champion Dolph Ziggler, the massive Mason Ryan joined forces with the WWE Tag Team Champions to do it again. Throwing his considerable weight around, the powerhouse from Wales stomped through his three opponents before planting the United States Champion into the canvas. It's clear this big man means business. What started off as a showdown between the WWE Champion and The Straight Edge Superstar soon exploded into tag team warfare when Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis reinstated the controversial duo of Miz & Truth and set this match on the spot. Quickly abandoned by his spineless partner, Punk was forced to go it alone against his devious opponents. But when The Awesome Truth began to double-team The Voice of the Voiceless, The Game rushed to the ring to defend his former rival in a show of solidarity the WWE Universe could actually get behind. Following the match, the Interim Raw General Manager proposed yet another idea to bring to the Board — a bout pitting CM Punk & Triple H against The Miz & R-Truth at Vengeance. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Brodus Clay defeated Dustin Foster *John Cena vs. Sheamus ended in a no contest (with Triple H as Special guest referee) (5:00) *Christian (w/ Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger) defeated John Morrison (1:11) *Randy Orton defeated Mark Henry by DQ (6:00) *Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly defeated Rosa Mendes & Tamina (2:21) *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) and Mason Ryan defeated David Otunga, Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (8:23) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) vs. CM Punk ended in a no contest (4:30) *Alberto Del Rio & CM Punk (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated R-Truth & The Miz via DQ (9:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H addressed the state of Raw RAW_959_Photo_001.jpg RAW_959_Photo_003.jpg RAW_959_Photo_005.jpg RAW_959_Photo_008.jpg RAW_959_Photo_011.jpg RAW_959_Photo_021.jpg John Cena v Sheamus RAW_959_Photo_023.jpg RAW_959_Photo_024.jpg RAW_959_Photo_026.jpg RAW_959_Photo_030.jpg RAW_959_Photo_036.jpg RAW_959_Photo_040.jpg Christian v John Morrison RAW_959_Photo_050.jpg RAW_959_Photo_055.jpg RAW_959_Photo_056.jpg RAW_959_Photo_059.jpg RAW_959_Photo_060.jpg RAW_959_Photo_061.jpg Randy Orton v Mark Henry RAW_959_Photo_064.jpg RAW_959_Photo_066.jpg RAW_959_Photo_072.jpg RAW_959_Photo_077.jpg RAW_959_Photo_078.jpg RAW_959_Photo_085.jpg Eve & Kelly Kelly v Mendes & Tamina RAW 10-10-11 1.jpg RAW 10-10-11 2.jpg RAW 10-10-11 3.jpg RAW 10-10-11 4.jpg RAW 10-10-11 5.jpg RAW 10-10-11 6.jpg RAW 10-10-11 7.jpg RAW 10-10-11 8.jpg RAW 10-10-11 9.jpg RAW 10-10-11 10.jpg Air Boom & Ryan v Otunga, Ziggler & Swagger RAW_959_Photo_119.jpg RAW_959_Photo_120.jpg RAW_959_Photo_121.jpg RAW_959_Photo_123.jpg RAW_959_Photo_127.jpg RAW_959_Photo_130.jpg Del Rio v CM Punk RAW_959_Photo_135.jpg RAW_959_Photo_136.jpg RAW_959_Photo_138.jpg RAW_959_Photo_139.jpg RAW_959_Photo_141.jpg RAW_959_Photo_140.jpg Del Rio & CM Punk v R-Truth & Miz RAW_959_Photo_142.jpg RAW_959_Photo_145.jpg RAW_959_Photo_147.jpg RAW_959_Photo_152.jpg RAW_959_Photo_155.jpg RAW_959_Photo_159.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #959 results * Raw #959 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events